A fundição dos Eva's 00 e 02
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: - Hoje está decretado o primeiro teste de sincronismo da Rei com o Eva unidade 02 e da Asuka L. S. com a unidade 00... UNIDADE 01 PRONTA PARA SER LANÇADA PARA O TESTE DE SINCRONISMO E COMBATE DAS UNIDADE ØØ E 02!


Autora: Rei Ayanami Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion Título: A fundição dos Eva's 00 e 02 Mail:

A fundição dos Eva's 00 e 02

- Hoje está decretado o primeiro teste de sincronismo da Rei com o Eva unidade 02 e da Asuka L. S. com a unidade 00... UNIDADE 01 PRONTA PARA SER LANÇADA PARA O TESTE DE SINCRONISMO E COMBATE DAS UNIDADE ØØ E 02!  
- Prosiga Maya.  
- Certo! LIBERAR CORDÃO UMBILICAL, REI E ASUKA, TENTEM MANTER UMA ÓTIMA TAXA DE SINCRONISMO! OK?  
- CERTO RITSUKO!  
(Rei e Asuka falam ao mesmo tempo)  
- PROSSIGAM!  
- ... (eu vou tentar manter a minha mente limpa, só espero que não ocorra o mesmo que aconteceu com a unidade 00, quando entrou em modo "BERSEK)  
- ... ATIVANDO UNIDADES EVAS AGORA... PORCENTAGEM DE -0,43 E BAIXANDO! ATIVAÇÃO -0,40 E AUMENTANDO! PROSSEGUE, TUDO EM ORDEM!  
- Ótimo, continue a contagem, Maya!  
- CERTO!  
- -0,32... - 0,30... 0,25... 0,20... 0,10... 0,8... 0,6... 0,3, 0.2, 0.1, 0.0! PROSSEGUE TUDO NORMAL COM UMA GRANDE TAXA DE SINCRONIZAÇÃO, TUDO NORMAL E PROSSEGUINDO! ULTRAPASSANDO A TAXA DE 0.0!  
- PROSSEGUINDO! PERTO DA TAXA DE SINCRONISMO COM O EVA UNIDADE 00 E 02!  
- 0,25 E TAXA DE SINCRONISMO A 0,15, 0.1, AGORA! AS UNIDADES EVAS ESTÃO ATIVADAS!  
- PROSSIGA COM A CONTAGEM MAYA, ME AVISE SE OUVER ALGUM PROBLEMA, AÍ SIM QUE VOCÊ DEVE PARAR!  
- CERTO!

Momentos antes dos teste de sincronização serem decretados, Rei, Asuka, Shinji, Ritsuko, Misato e Kaji se encontravam num pequenique na Nerv...

" - Hunrf... Grauf... Então, como eu dizia a todos: EU SOU A MELHOR PILOTO DE TODAS AS UNIDADES EVAS já lançadas! Apesar deste tonto do Shinji possuir uma taxa de sincronização melhor do quê a minha, ah, que seja, mas o importante é quem luta e opera as unidades Eva's melhor, Ahaha, e é claro, que esta pessoa sou eu! E meu Eva ajuda ainda mais, é bem melhor que todos os outros, é claro, o meu Eva foi a primeira unidade produzida especialmente para ataque! E os outr Evinha's então!? Hah, nem! Não há dúvida de que EU sou a melhor! Não é mesmo, Kaji!? Eim!? K.A.J.I!  
- .  
- Oque foi Shinji!? Quer dizer algo!? Não sabia que você pensava, uahahahah!  
- Nada, Asuka, nada... ( E se eu falar qualquer coisa que seja, só levo bronca de você á toa... )  
- Misato, ahá, aí estão vocês! O comandante Ikari que realizar um teste de sincronização com a Aska e a Rei, cada uma na unidade da outra!  
- Quê!? Como!? Isso é impossível, não quero abandonar o meu Evinha!  
- Entendi, Ritsuko, estaremos lá o mais breve o possível, ei, você não quer comer alguns sanduwíches? Ehé!  
- Humm... � Forão feitos por vocês?  
- Pode ficar tranquila Ritsuko, fui eu quem fiz! Ehe. '  
- É, Ritsuko, os lanches do Kaji são deliciosos!  
- Ah, tá certo então... O.o'' Sendo assim, mas não se esqueçam do teste de vocês duas!  
- Não há como voltar atras, Ritsuko!? TT - Não, lamento muito, Asuka! ,'' Ordens são ordens!  
- Tá bom... TT - Certo Ritsuko, faça-nos companhia agora, assim que acabarmos iremos lá!  
- Está bem Misato! '' "  
- AVISO! OBJETO DESCONHECIDO SE APROXIMA DA TOKYO 3! REPETINDO... OBJETO DESCONHECIDO FOI LOCALIZADO INDO EM DIREÇÃO A TOKYO 3, REPETINDO.  
- Maya, verifique se possuí "padrão azul", comandante, vamos cancelar esta operação de teste!!! Cancele o treinamento, REI, ASUKA, DE VOLTA PARA AS SUAS UNIDADES EVAS, AGORA, CASO DESCONHECIDO, CAUSAS DEPOIS SERÃO EXPLICADAS!  
- CERTO! Rei e Asuka gritam ao mesmo tempo.  
- CONFIRMO, PODE CANCELAR ESTA OPERAÇÃO RITSUKO!  
- OK COMANDANTE! VOCÊ OUVIU O COMANDANTE IKARI, FAÇA JÁ MAYA!  
- Certo, mas acho melhor ir seguir em frente, há possiveis possibilidades de haver um conflito mental nos Eva's unidades 00 e 02!  
- Hum.  
- Oque acha comandante Ikari?  
- Ritsuko, mudança de plano... mande as duas unidades eva's 00 e 02, com as pilotos invertidas. Asuka, e... Rei... irem lutar.  
- Certo... e se huver complicações!  
- Qualquer coisa... mandamos o Eva unidade 01, alias... mande as 03 unidade agora, eva's unidades 00, 01 e 02! A unidade 01 dá cobertura.  
- Ce... CERTO! MAYA, VOCÊ OUVIU!  
- Todos os comandos ok, tudo em ordem, major Katsuraji.  
- Padrão?  
- CONFEREM EXATAMENTE CERTO 99,999 AZUL!  
- Então é um Angel, certo então, peço permição comandante.  
- Permição já concebida.  
- OK! LANÇAR EVA'S!  
- LIBERANDO TODAS AS UNIDADES EVA'S AGORA!  
- Foi!  
- DETECTADA ALTA ENERGIA VINDA DO ANGEL!  
- OQUÊ!? ESSA NÃO! CUIDADO, ABAIXEM-SE, TODOS!  
- SHINJI!  
- Essa não, a Misato gritando... só pode ser encrenca... anh? Ah! DEPRESSA, ASUKA, REI!? UNH?  
- Localização do inimigo desconhecida... e nenhum sinal de alta radiotividade!  
- Quê!? Heim, só pode ser uma armadilha, muito cuidado!  
- AH!  
- SHINJI!? OQUE FOI?  
- Eu não... consigo... respirar!  
- AH! MAS... MAS... COMO?  
- O ANGEL RE-APARECEU ATRÁS DO SHINJI!  
- Me... solta... por... favor! Argh!  
- O ANGEL SOLTOU O SHINJI, VAI ATACAR AS OUTRAS UNIDADES EVA'S, AGORA!  
- Porcaria!  
- OQUE FOI ASUKA?  
- NESSA DROGA DE UNIDADE EVA EU NÃO POSSO LUTAR! E OLHEM SÓ A COR DESTE EVA, SÓ PORQUE A REI PEDIU PRA SER AZUL VOCÊS Á ATENDEM, BLERG, AGH!  
- AIIIII! todos caem no chão - ASUKA, ESTAMOS EM MEIO A UMA BATALHA E VOCÊ VEM A DISCUTIR SOBRE ESTE ASSUNTO TÃO "SEM TEMPO", LOGO... AGORA!  
- HUM, HUM... AH!? OQUÊ, O ANGEL FOI ATACAR A REI!  
- REI, CUIDADO!  
- HEIM? OQUE!? brr... brr DROGA! ELE É MUITO FORTE, EU NÃO ESTOU PRONTA PARA BATALHAR NESTA UNIDADE EVA, SINTO, MAS EU PROMETO, DAREI O MEU MAXÍMO... POR TANTO... SEU MALDITO ANGEL... VOU DAR DE TODO O MEU MAXÍMO! ACORDA ASUKA, E VEM ME AJUDAR! AAAAHHHH!  
- Certo garota maravilha... ENTÃO VOCÊ ESTÁ PEDINDO AJUDA Á MAXÍMA DA ASUKA, OK?! HEIM, AH, QUÊEEEE!  
- ASUKA, PARA DE SE ACHAR A MELHOR, E VÁ JÁ PRO ATAQUE!  
- CERTO ENTÃO... MISATO...! SUA GAROTA CHATA... NUNCA PENSEI EM LUTAR EM SEU EVA... se bem que...(tem um cheiro... de... sangue... heim!? Ah, oque isso? tem alguém aqui? mas... como... quem... é... você!? Anh!? Naoko Akagi)  
- CONTAMINAÇÃO MENTAL DA SEGUNDA CRIANÇA! EXTIMA-SE QUE O ANGEL ESTÁ TENTANDO "SINCRONIZAR" COM A SEGUNDA CRIANÇA... CONTAMINAÇÃO EM 0,006, SEM IMAGEM VISUAL! A PILOTO ESTÁ VIVA... MAIS SOFRENDO UMA CONTAMINAÇÃO MENTAL!  
- QUÊ!? MAS... COMO!? SHINJI... NÃO FIQUE AÍ PARADO, VÁ JÁ AJUDAR AS DUAS CRIANÇAS!  
- Mas... não posso!  
- QUÊ? COMO?  
- Nã... não sei oque houve... mas... depois que o Angel parou de me atacar, e antes de atacar a Rei e á Asuka... eu fiquei assim... paralisado!  
- MAS SERÁ QUE NÃO TEM COMO DERROTAR ESTE MALDITO ANGEL? A REI SE ESFORÇA... MUITO PERSISTENTE... A ASUKA... COM SUA TOLERÂNCIA... MUITO BRAVA... E O PIOR: SOFRENDO UMANTAMINAÇÃO MENTAL! OQUE PODEMOS FAZER PELO AMOR DE DEUS?  
- Não se precipite aos devotos... major Katsuragi.  
- Q... quê!? Ikari?  
- Deixe o destino cuidar de tudo, mas continue na ordem, vou me retirar... assuma major Katsuragi, Ritsuko.  
- Sim?  
- Fique de olho nos planos da Major Katsuragi!  
- Certo, qualquer comando sem sua permissão será notificada!  
- Ce...certo comandante Ikari... assumirei... não se preucupe... estará tudo em ordem.  
- Fuyutsuki.  
- Sim?  
- Venha.  
- Certo.  
- Ai, ai, oque é que eu devo fazer agora nessa situação critíca... e o comandante Ikari sempre se retira nessas horas... bem... não vamos esquecer dos devotos... sempre há uma chance... de um milagre acontecer.  
- Creio que não Misato.  
- Quê, Ritsuko?  
- A Maya estima que as chances são de.  
- 0,0002 ou até 0,0001!  
- Ahhhhhhhh! bocarra Mas não vamos nos precipitar gota de supor, além do quê... as chances de um milagre são de 1 ou 2, certo?  
- Ai não, é vem você com mais uma idéia doida de confiar nos seus devotos a Deus... não se esqueça... que... quem nós enfrentamos... são os ANGELS.  
- Está bom... vamos continuar o ataque.  
- O que você pretende Misato?  
- Eh... ugh... um... gota de suor  
- Fala... �.  
- Já sei... o Angel não consegue atacar dois de uma só vez... então vou partir para um ataque em dupla... com a Rei e a Asuka, eheheh!  
- ... �. Mas isto é impossivel Misato... quanto que o inimigo "não ataca dois de uma só vez" você tem razão.  
- Viu, num disse... mas porquê o "isso é impossivel" então... Ritsuko!? ?  
- Hunf... como você é tola mesmo Misato... ele não ataca dois de uma só vez... mas sim TRÊS INIMIGOS DE UMA SÓ VEZ... �. O poder pisíquico deste Angel é muito poderoso... não viu que o Shinji tá paralisado, a Asuka com contaminação mental e a Rei lutando contra o Angel ou a forma dele... !? Misato... você é mesmo uma BAKA(baka... termo muito usado da Asuka referente ao Shinji que siginifica idiota, anta, besta, atrapalhado... e variedades... Neste caso da Misato... o termo usado pela Ritsuko é "idiota)  
- Ah, ehehe, esquecí deste detalhesinho! gota Agora... VAMOS DEIXAR DE GRAÇA... SHIGERU! TENTE CONSEGUIR CONTATO COM A SEGUNDA PILOTO... SHINJI, JÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE SE MOVER... VAMOS UTILIZAR A RETIRADA MOBLE!(Retirada moble... Evacuação... é uma esteira feita para se locomover em direção da unidade que se encontra paralisado... ou muito desostrado... ou seja, o elevador que lança os evas só que móvel)  
- Certo! (Daquela vez... eu ouvi uma voz pedindo... "não interfira... por favor... esta... é uma batalha... que depende somente dos sentimentos... e da... 'confiança'..." quem seria)  
- AH, DROGA... ELE É MUITO FORTE... MAS EU SOU RESISTENTE E PERSISTENTE!  
- Porcausa do meu Evinha, né "garota maravilha!  
- Asuka... saiu do estado de contaminação metal!? Como?  
- Heim, do quê vc fala, heim... Misato?  
- Tudo bem... agora... pare de reclamar... e ajuda a Rei!  
- Como... não sei oque fazer em um Eva desses... O meu evinha é que é um Eva própio para batalhas... esse aqui... nem chega perto...(Ah... denovo... você... é a mãe da Ritsuko, não é.  
- (Você me conhece Asuka)  
- (A Ritsuko fala muito bem de você... e que... ela tem saudades... não imagina... como é ruim ficar sem uma mãe)  
- (Claro que não... mas não me culpe... culpe a esta maldita Rei... que falou mal de mim... não merecia viver)  
- (Mas... como assim "culpa da Rei"? O que a "garota maravilha" tem a ver com isso)  
- (Esta criança... está maldita Rei... não é humana... por isso... eu a matei... mas de qualquer forma... tinha a forma real de uma criança... e a arrogância de uma adulta... me suicidei após ter percebido oque eu fiz)  
- (Criança? A "garota maravilha" não tem se quer a forma de uma criança... mais sim de uma "morta-viva", de uma "garota marionette)  
- (Como assim? Ah, tenho que ir... vença este Angel... não deixe de ser "viva" Asuka... não se preucupe... a sua mãe... sempre a amou... mas... não foi culpa dela se teve complicações no parto)  
- NÃO FALE NELA, EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE DETALHE NENHUM... NAOKO AKAGI, POR FAVOR... PARE DE PERTUBAR... A MINHA CONCIÊNCIA... AAAAAHHHHHH!  
- A Asuka... disse... NAOKO AKAGI!?pasma (O.O) ... MA... MÃE! cai de joelhos no chão com uma mão na boca, surpresa  
- RITSUKO?  
- MAYA... VERIFIQUE QUALQUER CONTAMINAÇÃO MENTAL COM A ASUKA!  
- Rit...suko... Ritsuko? CERTO!  
- Mã... e... chora  
- QUAL É A DESSE MALDITO ANGEL... ATACAR A AQUELES, OU A NOSSOS CORAÇÕES? (você também Shinji, oque será)  
- NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM, A ESPERANÇA É A ULTIMA QUE MORRE!  
- Misato.  
- Isso mesmo Ritsuko... oque foi passado passou... eu... prometí ao meu pai que destruiria os Angels por ele... E É ISSO OQUE VOU FAZER AGORA!  
- Certo... Minha mãe... o ocorrido... melhor eu não pensar nisso...! ...pode ser muito forte para mim, exatamente por isso que eu não quero saber de nada... porque aconteceu.  
- REI, SUA GAROTA MARIONETTE, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, VOCÊ ESTÁ EM MEU EVA, UM PROTOTIPO FEITO ESPECIALMENTE PARA BATALHAS!!!!!!! SUA IDIOTA, VIVA, NÃO SE FINJA DE MORTA! SUA FUNÇÃO É DE DERROTAR OS ANGELS... A DE TODAS NÓS... POR ISSO, É MELHOR QUE SEJA BOASINHA COM MEU EVA!!!!!! ANDA LOGO SUA GAROTA MORTA, PELO MENOS UMA VEZ, VIVA E LUTE!  
- A... Asuka!? V... VOCÊ TEM RAZÃO! EU VOU ME ESFORÇAR PARA SER UMA GAROTA COMUM, E... AO MESMO TEMPO, FORTE... FAREI DE TUDO PELO COMANDANTE IKARI(e pelo Shinji também...) PARA VENCER ESTE MALDITO ANGEL... MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
- MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rei e Asuka grritam ao mesmo tempo... quando... derrepente, surge uma luz vinda dos evas unidade 00 e 02...

- O QUE PODE SER ISSO AGORA, MEU DEUS!? perguntou Misato!

... continuua... 


End file.
